


Happy

by s0ulstream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just a little self-indulgent piece of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ulstream/pseuds/s0ulstream
Summary: „You know you‘re my favorite, right?“„I better be.“A little piece of domestic fluff.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something on here and it’s just a little bit of fluff that I felt like writing after seeing a dialogue prompt from „The Fake Redhead“: 
> 
> „You know you‘re my favorite, right?“  
> „I better be.“ 
> 
> Enjoy!

There was nothing on TV. He’d been channel-hopping, trying to find anything worth watching for the last half hour and honestly – it was getting old.  
  
„If you don‘t stop, I‘ll take the remote away from you.“ Derek said without looking up from his book. It was a romance novel of all things. He just made it too easy; mocking was no fun, anymore, when he just let Stiles know these things outright.  
„I can‘t find anything I like and you‘re not helping, either!“ Stiles whined while flopping around on the couch in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. He settled with his feet thrown over the side and his torso lying half on Derek‘s lap. „You could maybe give me some kind of indication of what you‘d like to watch so I won‘t have to look through 137 channels all by my lonesome here…“  
  
Pushing out his lower lip, Stiles made an Oscar-worthy attempt at pouting towards Derek, who (finally!) lowered his book to the side so he could look at his boyfriend.  
„You do know that this stopped working basically even before you tried this look on me the first time, right?“ Derek shook his head with a small smile. Stiles could be such a pain sometimes and annoying and so many other things. But they were here. Together. Finally. It definitely took them long enough.  
  
„Well, it‘s always worth a try, I think. You never know when I might catch you with your guard down.“ He started smirking the way he always did when he thought he would get Derek to agree to something that he‘d never agree to in a million years. „I have an idea!“  
  
Jumping up and stretching languidly like a cat that had been lying in one spot for long hours, Stiles took a quick look over his shoulder at Derek before walking towards the DVD shelf.  
„I know exactly what this evening calls for.“ He bent down in front of the shelf and tilted his head in order to read the titles. „Nope… hm… nooo… Where is it?“ Mumbling to himself, Stiles‘ fingers started tracing the spines of the DVDs.  
„If you told me what you‘re looking for, I might be able to help.“ Book discarded, but not before marking his place with a small scrap of paper, Derek made to get up. Groaning a little, he scooted forward and put his hands on his knees to push himself up, when suddenly-  
  
„Aha! Got it!“ Stiles held up a DVD case triumphantly and pranced over to the DVD player.  
„Please tell me this is not what I think it is.“ Derek tried to get a better look at the case, but Stiles quickly turned around and fished out the DVD without showing it to his boyfriend. „You‘ve made me watch this 6 times, already. I don‘t know if I can handle another viewing.“  
„But honey, I thought you loved me.“ That pouting lip, again.  
„Stiles, I‘m serious. Yes, The Greatest Showman is a great movie, but not when you‘ve seen it 6 times within 8 days, already. Give me and that DVD a break, please.“ Derek was starting to get irritated. Of course he loved Stiles, but seriously – enough was enough.  
  
„Alright,“ He moved back towards the couch. „you pick what we‘ll watch.“ Stiles gave Derek the remote and sat down next to him. Something was off, though. Derek hadn‘t realized this, before, but now, he could swear that Stiles seemed more exhausted than he was letting on. Turning a little more so he could look at the smaller man, he noticed how Stiles‘ eyes seemed to not focus on anything.  
  
„Hey, what‘s going on?“ Derek put his hand on top of Stiles‘ and started drawing small circles with his thumb.  
„Ugh, I don‘t know. I guess today is just one of those days where I don‘t really feel like anything. Hard to explain…“ Stiles trailed off without looking at Derek. He did, however, turn his hand over so they could entangle their fingers. „And I thought that a feel-good movie might help me.“  
„Ah, so this isn‘t something that this evening needs, but something that you need right now. I get it.“ Untangling their hands for a second, Derek took the remote and switched to the channel for the DVD player. He pulled Stiles‘ head back down onto his lap and pressed play.  
  
After the first 10 minutes or so, Derek looked down towards his boyfriend of 2 years, who seemed to be so lost in the movie, already.  
  
„You know you‘re my favorite, right?“  
„I better be.“ Stiles smiled at the screen before turning his head so he could kiss the inside of Derek‘s thigh through his sweats. Just a quick peck, nothing more, but Derek felt this familiar warmth starting to bloom in his stomach.  
  
Happy. This was what happy felt like. And Derek didn‘t mind it one bit.


End file.
